


Leverage/Jupiter Ascending Not!Fic [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [18]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Starfleet Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I saw it, I had two options for this. One is the one where Hardison is a reincarnated space prince, Eliot is the rollerblading space werewolf sent for him, and Parker is a bounty hunter and they all end up teaming up. The other is, well …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage/Jupiter Ascending Not!Fic [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leverage/Jupiter Ascending Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104187) by theladyragnell. 
  * Inspired by [The Ascendant Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525335) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/Leverage%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20NotFic.mp3) | 6:27 | 6.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leveragejupiter-ascending-notfic) |  |   
  
### Music

_Leverage Main Title_ by Joseph Loduca

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! and to theladyragnell for blanket permission!


End file.
